Resident Evil: Gensokyo Chronicles
by Darknexus7
Summary: An old enemy has returned with a new plan that involves a place he recently learned exists Gensokyo. Can the outside world's finest soldiers work with the nonsensical and, unorganized crew of Gensokyo or will their new adversary leave them dead or worse? Disclaimer- I do not own Resident Evil or Touhou.
1. Prologue

(Marisa Pov)

"Haah haa you...son of a this won't break me." I growled lightly at the man in black who was circling around me, like a wolf his eyes were studying my reactions to the shocks of electricity. He laughed at my comment the red glow from his eyes gleamed as the darkly shaded glasses on his face shifted downwards.

"Is that so?" his voice was malicious as he suddenly lunged forward delivering a heavy punch to my stomach, I coughed up some blood and, he gripped my throat tightly if it weren't for the chains holding me down I would be lifted into the air."Well to let you know I was just holding back since you are so young but,.." he stopped to deliver another strike to my arm I could feel my bone crack from the well aimed strike it was definitely fractured from it. I held in my scream as he continued"you seem to be handling this pain better than some of those who are in mid-adulthood how unique." I spit some of the leftover blood from the amount I coughed up from his first on his shoe telling him.

"Yeah well to let ya know the only thing stoppin me from killing yer ass is this damn collar."he had put a collar that would deliver a powerful shock whenever It sensed a raise in my concentration beyond thinking looked at me with cruel smile saying.

"Oh I do wish to believe you but, wasn't it I who beat you down in the first place insolent girl." I growled in anger at the statement I hadn't seen the bastard coming since I was having to deal with his weird warrior guys wearing some tough armor.

"Tch it was a lucky shot give me a round two we'll see who's down first." he smirked before telling me.

"You believe you could defeat me..ha hahaha! What a foolish girl you do not hold the will needed to end my life." I grit my teeth before hissing at him.

"I only need to kick yer ass enough to make ya want to let me go you bastard." he nodded his head no before responding with.

"That is what you believe but, there is no simple end with me you can ask those lucky enough to live against me hmhmhm even those even luckier to "Kill" me hahaha." he was suddenly in front of me the glasses were removed letting the red eyes looking into mine. "You must want to kill me to win, it is the way nature works." he held a weird needle up stabbing it into my neck draining the strange liquid into me,I felt my conscious mind slipping into the darkness as he told me. "Don't worry you'll learn what I'm talking that will make sure of it."

(Wesker Pov)

"I hate dealing with mere children." I grumbled while making a gesture to the camera two soldiers moving in one looked at me as the other one unchained the girl.

"Sir what do you want us to do with her." I looked at him giving the order.

"Get her in a cage alone then, give her some "food" I'm sure she'll be hungry after waking up after that question her..and, no torture she'll be more cooperative after she's fed." he nodded before responding.

"Uh no disrespect sir but, all of the cages are being taken oof!" I gripped him by the neck tightly before saying.

"Then burn some of our weaker projects down this one is more valuable than your life." he nodded shaking as I dropped while thinking." _does anyone ever give hired help that actually thinks for themselves without having to be yelled at."_ I was for being in control but, it was a pain in the ass for me have to tell them to do something that should have been simple to think of. I then looked to the little wood token that the girl had used to use that large rainbow beam thinking" _well Chris let's see if you will "kill" me this time or has the BSAA ran out of luck."_

Prolouge end


	2. The Phantom Walks

( 2 months later from the prologue Wesker Pov)

I looked at the portal it was a challenge to get the materials needed even more so to get the information needed to operate the Mini-hakkero. " _Hmhmhm to think such an amusing puppet that girl would make what a shame it had to end like it did haha."_ I looked back as my newest right hand it had done it's job well. Despite the height difference between it and, me it had been on multiple killing sprees, assassinations and, even espionage against those that may have been searching for us. As it kept walking forwards to me it spun a bullet between its fingers before flicking it at one of the soldiers nearest to it, I noticed it held it's gun up clicking a second trigger just under the main one. The bullet detonated in the man's hand blowing his arm off before walking over to him it said . "Experimental ammunition synthesis disposing of randomly selected subject."

Firing a second bullet into the man's head it motioned for the soldiers to move the body to a feeding pen."Explosive ammunition?" I asked it interested in the contents of the bullet.

"Custom made 9mm round containing c4 that is remote detonated.." it cut itself off before motioning to a clip in it's hand" secondary version more experimental detonates on impact with lower explosive damage though it is faster on reaching the target." I nodded but forgot about asking it to replicate the results for the other soldiers it cared not for their lives or their weapon's damage potential only its own. I then asked it about our little project.

"How is she?" it looked at me before saying

"Mental state is distorted very delusional, broken in several different personalities, treats feeding with some sort of pleasure beyond simple relief and, she is very suicidal as in during an interaction with a soldier she did everything she could to aggravate him into shooting her." I chuckled without a second thought I asked

"And the result?" it seemed to tense it's muscles I knew how it thought of it's little charge.

"After the guard fired multiple shots into her, I personally "relinquished" him of his position and, took upon it myself." I figured as much and it followed with. "The girl herself is fine for the most part...though she begged me to let her die." I was about to question it on the girl's "treatments" but, it understood my intentions beforehand answering.

"Her treatments went as planned no convulsions in the body...no dementia attacks besides her usual mad ramblings though her white blood cells seem to be mutating quicker than expected." I nodded with a grin everything was running along smoothly now it was time to get a bit complicated.

"Well then your next mission is use that portal to go into Gensokyo, locate the human village and do recon. If possible bring me a few subjects to compare cells and, even better capture me a youkai if given the opening it would be a very good subject." it nodded without a word walking towards the portal though I swore I heard it say under it's breath.

"I should be charging double for this."

(Phantom Pov)

I walked into the portal to find myself falling down" _hm of course this has to happen."_ I did a flip before landing onto the ground, in almost dead silence." _I need higher ground to determine in which direction I need to move…"_ It felt almost familiar at the top of the tree the wind blowing against my thin black hooded coat."Activating PlS(Personal Land Scanner)" my left eye in the mask went from red to purple as a small nano-drone launched from my right gauntlet hidden under my sleeve. It went to the center most location from me before releasing in a scanning wave. "Scan complete village located moving to target." I leaped to the ground walking silently though as I got close to the village entrance I brushed my hand against a tree.

I kept to the shadows to try and, avoid detection it was going to well for me. "Bio scan vision engaged." my right eye turned green as it scanned for all of the villagers bio signatures. I noticed a gathering of signatures belonging to some of the children of the village. " _He didn't specify age did he?"_ I questioned to myself as I leaped onto the roof of the building I was behind moving swiftly into the circle of singing children and, before they could scream I knocked them out. "Targets cap." I stopped myself before blocking a punch from behind, kicking my attacker in the stomach sending him backwards into the crowd that had suddenly gathered.

"Get away from those children!" the man I just had kicked said I simply moved towards him before looking back at their unconscious bodies.

"This is a job...I can;t afford to lose it." he didn't hear me and, him along with two other village men came at me. Blocking another punch I kicked the loud man in the leg dropping him to a kneeling position, as I went to punch him in the face the second more skinnier man went to hit me in my mask. I grabbed his arm snapping it back he hissed in pain as I held the other man in the kneeling position. That's when the fatter villager came at me with a heavy swing I countered it by pushing the skinnier man's face in the way of it, the punch knocked him on the ground.I delivered a heavy punch on the fat man's face to make him stutter backwards as I released the other man from the knelt position only for him to be kicked in the face sending him to the ground.

"You won't get away with hurting em!"The skinnier man had recovered first leaping to punch me with his other arm it came with a similar result. I then slammed him into the ground stomping on his stomach as I heard a yelling coming from the fat man, he was charging at me.

I sidestepped jumping into a backflip while mid-flip I wrapped an arm around his neck landing on the ground he was forced to be bent over slightly till I made a quick twist snapping his neck I took a small him up I slammed the large corpse onto the skinnier man killing him with a loud cackling a each bone snapped from the sudden weight crashing onto the light body. I cracked my knuckles walking towards the frightened crowd as I said.

"Anyone else?" the loud man from before had recovered aiming to punch me in the side of the head but, I caught his punch before telling him. "Out of the way." I hit him in the stomach before sweeping his feet out from under him with a kick and, then as he hit the ground I slammed my foot down on his leg cracking it with a loud cried out in pain as I pulled my gun out he asked.

"Why are you?"He couldn't keep talking as I stepped on his chest with all my weight and, told him slowly.

"Because..I..am..being..paid." I went to pull the trigger as suddenly I was blasted off of him by a fireball. " _What the?!"_ I rolled on the ground to put out the fire looking at the crowd to see a girl in a white button up shirt and,red suspenders. Fire sat in the girl's hand I stood straight we were equal in height.

"I don't know who the hell you are but, I won't let you go killing people!"As I went respond to the girl another more mature looking woman appeared saying.

"Mokou wait, don't kill it just yet we need to know who it is and why it's killing people."the white haired girl's name made me react by pulling up the data given to me by her.I shook my head before saying.

"I've already said my reasons it's a job and, I've got more on my agenda than playing Keine Kamishirasawa." she seemed to be surprised I knew her name I quickly shot a bullet at the white haired girl's faced it landed between her eyes. I detonated the bullet blowing her entire head off I waited as fire began to cover the headless body and, it popped up with renewed energy with their girl fuming from the ears at me.

"Mokou Fujiwara as the file says your immortal how curious, you'd make a good food source for her." I mumbled the last part as I leaped forwards grabbing two of the six unconscious children.

"Hold it!" Mokou aimed her hand at me and, I raised one of the children's body towards her saying.

"Hm try it and, you'll have a fried kid cuisine."Then I kept walking backwards before going to run off though I could tell both her and, her compatriot was following behind me. As i passed the gate I waited about three seconds before pressing the detonator.

(Mokou Pov)

As we passed the gates suddenly the trees beside me and, Keine exploded I pushed her back as the trees crashed down on top of me.I revived quickly a pillar of fire burning the two trees instantly, I then bolted off quicker than before with Keine calling after me. As I kept following the strange things prints in the dirt I quickly dodged back as I got deeper in the forest an explosion creating a crater in the ground where I about took a step. "It seems as an immortal you, still fear death." I looked as the person or creature whatever the hell you wanted to call it talked leaned against the tree both kids still knocked out lying against the ground.

" _They should've woke up by now unless."_ it seemed to read my thoughts responding.

"Worried for the kids..hm?"it pulled out a needle spinning it around in his fingers before sending it at me with a sudden throw. I dodged it and it said with a chuckle. "It's just a tranq dart you really fear dying don't you?"

"You said that before didn't ya well sorry I don't fear death!"It moved its head if it was confused before pulling the weird device that let it shoot the bomb at me before.

"Really then why.." it talked as it fired multiple shots that I dodged quickly it kept going while firing"Do you run from my shots? Shouldn't you not fear taking shots if you'll come back no matter what happens?" I growled in annoyance I couldn't get close to the bastard as it kept firing before I heard a click come from the weapon it was using as it grumbled.

"Guess I was having too much fun…" I was in front of it instantly fire ignited in my hand though right as I about landed my punch, It clicked it's tongue I think saying "good thing I keep a spare loaded eh?" I felt an explosion hit me in the stomach sending me flying back and, he kept pelting where I was laying until I heard the click again from the weapon.

"Looks like you're all out huh?" it snickered at me before counting down.

"Three,two,one and have fun feeding some pets of mine." it leaped back as he tossed a weird metal device that made a green flash that blinded my eyes I heard it's voice echo"Hmhmhm not even an immortal may scratch the Phantom."In it's place there were three snarling lizard monsters. Their large claws scraped the ground until one of them leaped at me I held my hand out blasting all three with fire.

"Is it still around?" Keine was behind me I had forgotten she was trying to keep up with me.

"Nah that Phantom guy got away and,left those laying around." I pointed at the lizard creatures and, asked Keine" Ever seen anything like this before?" she nodded no before replying.

"No not at all." I had to think there was only one person we could really ask wasn't there  
" _Guess we're waiting for Yukari to make an appearance unless."_ I looked at Keine saying.

"We need to get to Reimu's shrine, that's where that gap hag likes to chill right?" Keine shrugged before noticing what I was getting at.

"What a good idea maybe Yukari knows who this Phantom was." so we headed for Reimu's shrine in hopes to find Yukari.

Chapter 1 end


	3. Phantom's Stroll

Chapter 2

(Phantom Pov 2 weeks before Gensokyo Mission)

I moved Silently looking down at the street below with a crack of my knuckle I thought" _Hm what I quiet street..shame I came here for a stroll."_ I saw the vehicle turning to the street that the building I was camped out on. My mask went to it's target identification mode I zoomed to see the target and, his daughter. "Former President Graham's daughter Ashley and, her father who's running for office again." I read off the info before thinking" _A shoe in for the next election after the old president, the only one who could have competed against died at the hand of the flawed C-virus during his final term."_ I had seen the genetic codings of the C-virus it was atrocious on so many fronts, useless genetic mutations due to physical trauma making glaring weak points on the body, Neurocellular destruction causing mental dampening while impairing combat decision making and, even after being "improved" by the Wesker bloodline's unique cells. All it did was make the infected keep their personality and, have control over their mutation process to a slight degree.

"Let's keep this moving people!" I heard a voice I recognized from my character files.

"Sub-Target identified." I heard the electronic voice in my mask said before confirming to my own personal joy."Leon Kennedy trusted friend of both president graham and, the president consumed by the C-Virus. Took part in dealing with the Los Illuminados Plaga outbreak and, the original Raccoon City Incident. Is proficient in both hand to hand combat and, long range firefights." I just got a bonus to bring in.

"Well guess it's time to begin." I held a little metal rod in my hand a unique mixture of magic and, machinery that my little girl helped me a click I pressed the button on the top and, tossed the rod into the middle of the parade with a green flash I jumped off the roof landing on the hood of the car as the hunters, I had teleported began running rampant.I shot the driver of the car in the head before aiming at the candidate telling him. "Die quietly and, your daughter lives to be."Right as I went to fire I heard a certain has been cop yell.

"Hold it!"I turned my head slightly to see Leon Kennedy aiming his trusted wingshooter pistol at me.I chuckled at him before saying.

"Shouldn't you be dealing with…"I saw behind him that the four hunters had been killed by the other members of the escort group, I identified who they worked for rapidly and cursed my informant for this mission to hell for the inaccurate info. It wasn't the state militia hell not even the basic military it was the only militarized group equipped to deal with this type of situation. "

" _The BSAA great I'll have to get serious..I'm getting paid double for this."_ I fired bullet into the Former President's head making them go to fire at me. As the bullets laid into my body I smirked as it flickered away.

"Hold your fire it was a decoy! Ashley are you alright!?" I heard her give him the okay as he then told me. "C'mon out we know you're hiding around here!" I walked out of the shadows of an alleyway I had dropped into after throwing my hologram drone onto the car I grabbed one of the armed soldiers before they could react saying.

"Sleep... a hardworking man such as yourself needs a long rest." I tossed a grenade into the middle of the group of soldiers while snapping the neck of the man I was holding. He yelled to get into cover and, to my surprise none of the soldiers reacted in time getting a needle to the body or neck. They ripped them out of where they were punctured only to grip their own necks coughing and, then dropping dead from asphyxiation. Leon got up unharmed same with the now dead presidential candidate's daughter who, popped her head out from the back seat of the open roofed car.

"What did you?!" he was panicked that I had used a biological weapon how annoyed I was at that. I told him while holding up a second grenade.

"Unique grenade built to launch needle's that upon piercing the skin releases a deadly dose of cyanide into the bloodstream." I then aimed my rifle at him saying."It's you, me and the lady my boss would be more than willing to pay a fine price for you cooperation." he nodded his head no drawing his pistol and, taking aim at me quickly.

"Sorry but,I don't negotiate with terrorists." I laughed at the man he thought I was a terrorist how cute this was not such a simple matter. He was confused before I told him.

"This no terrorist act I'm simply doing business with my boss,though if your government is willing to deal enough cash to beat my current payment plan...I can negotiate." He fired a shot that just barely grazed the cheek of my mask and, I made a click with my told me with a glare.

"The only negotiating we'll be doing is if you want to be buried 6 feet under or locked in a cell."I nodded my head in defiance to both options death and, prison we're both bad for my wallet's weight.

"I see we're closing that door quicker than opening however I'm always ready to try again." I then quickly shot with my pistol hidden in my left pocket hitting the ashley girl in the rib.

"Ashley!" He yelled looking between me and, her he chose to go check on her, I debated blowing his brains out of the front of his skull but figured it would be boring for such a potential employer to die would be a crying shame for my pockets.

"Well then may we meet again and, do remember my proposition." I put my hands in my pockets after dropping a flashbang blinding the man and, the girl to my escape.

( Leon Pov)

"Hunnigan!" I yelled as I held onto Ashley's bleeding body putting pressure on her wound. I heard Hunnigan's voice come over the earpiece comm I was given her response it was panicked.

"Leon what's going on down there, we've got gunshot reports blowing up and, already rumors that presidential elective Graham is dead!?" I took a breath I was wondering how she would react to that his death wasn't a rumor.

"He..he is Hunnigan he was killed by an unknown figure, seemed to be mercenary with how he drilled in the fact he liked getting paid top dollar." she gasped and, began typing on her keyboard rapidly asking. "Did Graham have any enemies politically and, personally?" I then also told her. "I needed an ambulance on site minutes ago we've got downed soldiers and, Ashley is hit." She responded quickly

"I'm looking into anyone who'd put a hit out on him and, ambulance should be there in three Leon." I nodded even though she was a miles away from as if she was right there in front of me.

"Good once I get back I'll give a full description on the attacker." She gave me an alright as I sat back doing my best to care for Ashley thank god she was in shock or she'd be balling her eyes out." _Though her father's death will kick in sooner or later."_

"L..Leon i..i..is m..my father..d. .." I cut her off while saying,

"Yes he's dead Ashley I'm so sorry I couldn't protect another friend dammit." she moved closer to me doing her best to cry into my chest."I won't let the bastard who did this get away from this."

"I..I know you will(hiccup)(cough,cough) Leon you saved me after all." I nodded and, saw the ambulance along with a few more BSAA trucks roll in.I noticed a familiar face jump out of the back of one of the trucks I called out to him.

"Chris!" he noticed me and, ran over a few of his men following close behind he looked at Ashley telling his men.

"Get her on that ambulance and, have our vehicle's cover it!" they nodded picking her up and, taking her to the medical crew."Leon what happened." I told him about the attacker and, his reaction was one I didn't expect.

"Son of a bitch he was here, again with this bastard?!" I looked at him confused and, asked.

"Again, you know him?" Chris sighed before telling me with a very angry face that told me more than I could guess already.

"Yes Phantom is his alias, he's been working with an unknown group that's been doing underground bioterrorism the year he's also been linked to multiple thefts, hired hits, gun deals that ended with thousands of firearms being smuggled into his palms with only the dealer's bodies being found robbed of any identification or cash on them and, recently the murder of three entire teams of BSAA agents along with the deaths of four VIPS again all money on them was taken." Sounded like the guy had an infatuation with the color green in my opinion but, I told him.

"Hm and, I thought he was an ordinary merc." Chris nodded at the slight sarcasm in my voice it wasn't meant to be rude more joking and, he took it that way. As he went to continue it with his own statement we heard a loud explosion.

(Chris Pov)

I put my hand to my ear to get a response from my soldiers only to get static then, his voice echoed in a condescending tone. "Ahh it's so nice to hear you after our last encounter, did the hole in your arm heal well? I hope it won't leave any hard feelings if it didn't, I mean business is business after all." I growled into my ear piece as Leon asked what was wrong I responded to him.

"Phantom what did you?!" he responded before I could get the full question out I could almost feel the sick,self satisfied smirk laying on the teen's face through the mic. Leon asked me with a worried look.

"Phantom how he ran off after killing Graham." I could hear him chuckle before saying

"Oh was that asking how I did what I may have done oh well there is a body missing isn't there?" I looked to see there were 10 men deployed on the escort and, only nine bodies. "After I killed the man I chucked his body into the shadows, making his clothes and, body useful as I "escaped" isn't that right miss graham hm?" I heard the girl Ashley scream for help and, a gun go off.

"Damnit Leon c'mon!" we need to get moving." I had him follow me to the last remaining truck getting on the gun turret as Leon took the passenger seat. I yelled at the driver"Get moving we've got a VIP in danger!" he nodded before putting the petal to the metal as some would say.

"Oh coming for me again? Good good maybe now we can have a proper negotiation Mr. Redfield and, oh you should hurry these police officers aren't faring as well as your troops against my pets."We got to the wreckage to see Phantom standing in front of the two blown up vehicles and, multiple hunters tearing into the local police.

"Shit This is Chris Redfield of Alpha I need support asap we've got B.O.W's and, Phantom." the responder at H.Q told me.

"We hear you Alpha we're sending forces your way to contain the threat your orders are to eliminate the B.O,Ws before dealing with Phantom." I nodded in an affirmative telling him.

"Alright." I turned to Leon he was already firing at one of the oversized lizards I began firing at them myself with my assault rifle. I dodge rolled from being sliced in two by a claw and, blasted the hunter in the face with half of the clip of my rifle. As I finished off the one closest to me Leon had just stunned the last one with a pistol shot to it's eye and, ran up to it delivering a good kick sending it falling backwards before unloading the last of his clip into it

"That's enough." Phantom spoke as we looked to see him sitting now on the top of the ambulance one last hunter standing below stood up jumping off of the ambulance landing on the hunter it slammed into the ground before firing once into it's head with his pistol killing it. "You've done exceptionally well but, I'm sorry to say it's time to say adieu." a helicopter along with multiple more of the BSAA armored vehicles came from behind us.

" _Well there's the back up though they're a bit late."_ Phantom seemed to be calm despite being cornered holding his pistol up ready to fire. ¨Who are you and who are you working for!?" I yelled as the troops from Delta raised their guns at the man surrounding him he laughed.

"Being able to corner me like this I am ultimately impressed and along with dealing with my pets alone so I guess I can answer those questions." he holstered his gun while keeping his tone like he was talking to good friends. ¨I am the phantom of someone you'll never know or never meet and, I'm working for a deadman any more than that will cost you." He then dropped a flashbang which blinded everyone and, he was gone.

"Shit everyone get moving around the premises I want a civilian free perimeter this bastard isn't getting away." I then suddenly heard a beeping from my earpiece which signaled a message. "HQ?" I asked and once again I got to hear his voice.

"Hello I'd like you to know I'm long gone from the Perimeter you bound to set up, and to give you a friendly warning watch where you stand." I heard a click as the voice cut off and, the I barely noticed the mine-like explosive set up onto the helicopter.

"Everyone move!" the soldiers along with me and, Leon barely moved as the explosive went off causing the helicopter to come crashing down onto the ambulance.

"Ashley!" Leon yelled as I had to hold the man down from running into the blazing crash site hell not even god would know if the bastard set another trap in the flames. As if on cue another explosion ringed off.

"Leon!..Leon get ahold of yourself we're dealing with someone who's a master at planning ahead for now let's just regroup." he nodded before slamming his fist into the ground I knew what he felt.

"You're right..you're right." he mumbled as I let him go we both got up and, he went to talk to his contact hunnigan about Ashley's death as I called up HQ.

"Yes I know..VIP Ashley Graham is dead, she was killed by a crashed helicopter brought down by Phantom." I heard the HQ confirm the information and, I was asked.

"Redfield the board knows how you are about these things so we're giving you a choice would you like to take on hunting down Phantom as your own project." I told them.

"Yes and, I want you to get in contact with the government I'd like Leon Kennedy and, a few others rounded up to help me I need the best I can get for this after all." they agreed and, I looked at Leon who nodded it was time to make some very long phone calls.

(Phantom Pov two hours after the assassination)

I walked into the same room as my boss at the HQ he looked at me with an expression of anger I asked."Did someone piss in your easy make lunch or is something wrong?" I usually kept conversations short and, monotone with him but, figured it would get him to crack a smile or something.

"I told you Ashley Graham was to be brought in alive." I nodded and he then asked me"Then tell my why her corpse is burning to ash in the damn ambulance you imbecile!" he couldn't see it but,I was challenging his glare with my own.

"And I told you when you hired me, I work on my own terms there was a man with a contract with both their deaths for a higher price than your payment plan so I took the contract." He slammed a fist on the desk and, told me with a tone I could say I disliked.

"Yes but,I hired you,I'm paying you and, I've got the say on what happens to your little "girl" next time I expect what I tell you to do to be done in full Phantom." I looked at him and, walked out of the office saying.

"Got it...boss." i headed to her room to wish "her" a good night though she'll beg me to take her out before the sun rises. " _Just a little longer and, we'll both be free my little pet."_ I had my own agenda after all.

Chapter 2 end.


	4. Up for Adoption

I'm sorry to all of those that found joy in my stories I have failed in the fact that I have lost interest in writing fan fictions and writing in general. I feel guilty for all the people I have left hanging and chapters so again I apologize. I appreciate all the support I was given when I found joy in doing this and as such am putting my stories up for adoption. If you or anyone you know on here would like to adopt one PM me and I will see if it is available still when possible. One last thanks to all of the wonderful readers who made my time here enjoyable and fun.


End file.
